Failure
by YoominC16
Summary: All Mickie wants is a baby for herself and her husband but she just can't seem to get pregnant Cody Rhodes/Mickie James One Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. They are owned by either WWE, TNA, or any other respective parties nor do I claim any of this to be true!_

* * *

><p><strong>Written For XxMiickieXx<strong>**, Hope you like it!**

Mickie looked at the plastic pregnancy test and swore. It showed a negative result…again. Mickie sighed. Mickie and her husband, Cody, have been trying for a baby for almost a year now but to no avail. Every pregnancy test she had bought always gave out a negative result. She knew that store bought pregnancy test could give out false negatives so she went to the doctor and the doctor gave her the same result, she wasn't pregnant.

Mickie threw the plastic stick in the trashcan and walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, put her face in her hands, and began to cry. She didn't want to disappoint Cody anymore. Cody had been waiting, patiently waiting for those two words to come out of her mouth. He had been waiting for the day that he could call himself a soon to be daddy. Mickie didn't want him to wait anymore but he would have to. They would have to try again and then wait some more. Mickie was tried of waiting. She wanted to be a mom just as much as Cody wanted to be a dad.

"Honey." Cody said as he walked into the bedroom. Cody looked towards the bed and saw Mickie with her face in her hands. He heard his wife sobbing so he quickly went to her side. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Cody asked, his voice wavering with worry.

Mickie raised her head and looked at Cody. She looked Cody in the eyes and began to tear up again.

"Oh God Cody." Mickie sobbed. "I'm such a failure."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Cody asks. He was so confused.

"I can't do anything…I can't get pregnant…I'm a failure." Mickie said as she wiped her tears away.

"How do you know you aren't pregnant? I thought you said you missed you're period." Cody asked, still rubbing Mickie's knee.

"The pregnancy test came up negative." Mickie pushed her hair out of her face. "I probably just missed it because of stress but I'm not pregnant Cody." Mickie said and stuck her bottom lip out. "What are we going to do Cody?"

"Well." Cody cupped Mickie's cheek. "All this means is that we have to try harder." Cody stood up and looked down at Mickie. Cody placed both of his hands on Mickie's shoulders and pushed her back on the bed. He quickly crawled on top of her.

"Oh Cody." Mickie looked up at her husband. "I'm really not in the mood and I'm tired."

"Then just lay here." Cody said as he popped the button on Mickie's shorts. "Let Cody do all the work."

Cody ducked down and attached his lips to his wife's neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he undid the zipper on her shorts. He sat up and removed Mickie's shirt before latching on to her neck again. He bit down on a piece of the flesh, leaving a mark, and earning a moan from Mickie.

Cody reached around Mickie's body to unclasp her bra but was stopped.

"It's in the front." Mickie said and smiled.

Cody ran his hands over Mickie's breast before unclasping her bra and pushing it aside. Mickie sat up and took of the bra, throwing it somewhere in the room, before laying back down.

Cody sucked and licked at Mickie's left nipple before moving to the right and giving it the same treatment.

"Oh, Oh Cody." Mickie moans. Cody released Mickie's right nipple.

"Someone's sensitive." Cody teased as his hand traveled lower. "And wet." Cody added as he rubbed her clit.

"Mm Shut up." Mickie moaned out. Cody kissed her lips before moving down her body and kissing her other set of lips.

Cody sucked on Mickie's pearl tongue before moving his mouth and allowing his tongue to probe her entrance.

"Oh God." Mickie moaned. "Cody." Mickie placed her hand on the back of Cody's head and pushed him in farther.

Cody pushed his tongue into her entrance and moved it up and down, swirling it around, before moving it in and out.

"Ah, Oh feels so good." Mickie moaned. "Want more."

Cody licked Mickie's center once more before setting up and looking at her. He licked his lips, getting all of Mickie's juice off of his mouth.

"You want more babe?" Cody asked and all Mickie could do was nod.

Cody stood up and took off his pants and boxers and crawled back on top of Mickie. Cody grabbed his cock and lined up with Mickie's entrance. He rubbed his cock across Mickie's center, teasing her.

"Don't" Mickie pleaded and Cody complied when he pushed all of himself inside of her. "Ah, Cody."

Cody began to thrust in and out of Mickie, trying desperately to find her G-spot.

"Ah, Cody." Mickie screamed. "Right there, fuck me right there."

Cody thrust at that spot. "Right there."

Mickie moaned in response. She grabbed and rubbed her breast and then moved her hand to rub his clit when she felt that feeling in her stomach.

"Cumming Cody." Mickie moaned. Cody began to thrust fast, trying to bring them both over the edge. Mickie was close and he wasn't to far behind her. Cody thrust harder into Mickie's spot and Mickie's center tighten around Cody's cock.

"Cody!" Mickie screamed as he came all over Cody's member.

"Ah, Mickie." Cody grunted as he came inside of Mickie, filling her up.

Cody went limp and laid on top of Mickie but was careful not to crush her.

"If you're not pregnant now." Cody took a breath. "Then something is wrong with my sperm, came so much." Cody said and pulled out of Mickie. He rolled over and laid beside her.

"Or there's something wrong with me." Mickie interjected.

"Nothing wrong with you." Cody started. "You're perfect." Cody stood up and went to the restroom to grab a towel.

A few minutes passed and he still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Babe, you ok?" Mickie asked, still lying in the same spot.

"Yeah, I think you read this test wrong babe." Cody said as he looked at the test that he had taken from the trashcan.

"No, red equals negative blue equals positive."

Cody came bouncing into the room and sat beside Mickie. He had the stick in one hand and the instructions in the other. "Well these instructions say blue is negative and red is positive."

"What?" Mickie jumped up. "Give me that?" Mickie read the paper and what Cody was saying was true. "We're pregnant." Mickie said excitedly and jumped into Cody's arms.

"See, babe, you're not a failure."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
